


Come here.

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is Curious, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Lay and Minseok help, M/M, Main ChanBaek, Top Park Chanyeol, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: I tweeted: Really wanna write some best friends chanbaek who fuck for the first time when their friends are around just bc they're curious and Baek turns into this moaning mess that has all of them affected but Yeol is quick to show him he doesn't need to go looking elsewhere ngghhPeople liked it. Then this happened.





	Come here.

What had started off as a quiet night, no longer could be described as such the moment Baekhyun had admitted to something he had been thinking about for months. Something that made everyone shut up, until one of them opened his mouth and changed everything. Chanyeol.

Like any other Friday night, they had gathered at Baekhyun’s place to watch a movie. Him, Chanyeol, Yixing and Minseok, three of them on the bed, one on the ground. 

Baekhyun lay sprawled across Yixing’s and Chanyeol’s legs, head facing the Chinese exchange student because there was a bag of chips in Yixing’s lap that Baekhyun occasionally stole from.

Chanyeol, who sat behind him, had the habit of putting the bag of m&ms to his lips to empty them inside his mouth that way, meaning he was less likely to share with Baekhyun even if the boy would send him his best pout. 

Minseok was the only one munching on healthy snacks, needing to remember his diet as a gym freak. It was with that reason that he was on the floor too, saying how the bed would only fuck up his back, but none of them cared that much. The bed hardly fit four people anyway.

Baekhyun knew Minseok’s hard work at the gym had paid off. He had had the privilege of staring at his friend’s six pack for a good minute earlier that night. He had even gotten close to touching it, but then Chanyeol had fake-punched Minseok in the stomach and the boy had dropped his shirt again. 

Baekhyun had tried laughing it off, joking around with the guys as they talked about sex and who was dating who. Except, he felt out of place whenever these topics arose. Because Baekhyun didn’t date, and whenever he thought about sex it was… not with a girl. Yet he never dared to say it. 

Instead, Baekhyun always took the easy way out and right now the easy way was picking a movie that fit exactly what he was struggling with. He shrugged his shoulder in reply as Yixing asked him, “what are we watching then, Baekhyunnie?” ruffling a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know, but it has won some Oscars and shit. Thought it would be cool to watch something a little more unconventional. A little less… action for once,” he poked his toe against Chanyeol’s leg when the guy pinched the back of his knee, clearly offended because he was the one who always chose Marvel movies.

Inside Baekhyun’s body, nerves were raging on, and he knew soon enough they’d realise what the movie was actually about. It scared him, because he wasn’t sure if they would make fun of it and therefore him, or if they would give Baekhyun a reason to be honest with them. 

“Oh!” Minseok said as he saw Timothée Chalamet appear on the screen, “I know that guy! This was a major breakthrough for him. What’s this film called again? Something with ‘call me’?” 

“Call Me By Your Name,” Chanyeol filled in, making Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up as he turned his head to look at his best friend. Chanyeol’s eyes were on the screen still, as if focused on the movie, and the smaller chuckled at him.

“You know it? Wouldn’t have thought so,” Baekhyun threw over his shoulder, twisting his head back into Yixing’s hand so the exchange student could continue brushing it through his hair. 

Chanyeol didn’t comment, he simply placed his hand on Baekhyun’s calf and they all fell silent then, focusing their attention back on the movie. 

It wasn’t until the very first moment it became clear Elio wanted more from Oliver that Yixing asked, his hand suddenly pausing in Baekhyun’s hair, “hey, Baek? Is there a reason you picked this movie?”

He was being called out on it, on having picked this movie with a reason, and when that registered with all the boys, all eyes were on Baekhyun instead of on his laptop screen. They waited for his answer, all without even saying anything at all, and Baekhyun sucked his lip between his teeth as he considered lying. 

As he turned his head up, though, seeing the soft smile on Yixing’s face, he felt the words just leave him, not a lie to be found. “Well, I-” they were all waiting for him, and Baekhyun swallowed once more before he admitted, “sometimes I wonder what it’s like?” 

He pushed himself up then, sitting back between Yixing and Chanyeol so he could properly see all of their faces. Not that he was going to look at them while he talked. “Sometimes I think ‘maybe I should just find myself a guy, just for one night, to see what it’s like’?” 

Minseok pushed himself up off his elbows, his lips parted as he turned to Baekhyun, his full attention on his friend. “You mean you want to… sleep with a guy?” he asked, his voice still not betraying what he thought of it, simply asking.

Baekhyun’s face was on fire the second the question was out, red up to the tips of his ears, and he nodded because there was no way around it any longer. Lying now would erase what he had worked so hard to achieve; being open.

“Have you ever thought about that guy... being one of us?” Chanyeol asked then, his gaze trained on Baekhyun’s face, and Yixing scolded him for asking that, immediately.

“Chanyeol, what the fuck? Is this really the moment to be asking such a personal thing?” the disbelief in his voice told Baekhyun he had at least one person on his side. Yixing wouldn’t be saying such a thing if he didn’t agree with the smaller’s thoughts in the first place.

“It’s just a question, Xing, I’m not asking it to be an asshole, I just-,” Chanyeol lost his tough front, tripping over words, and the way he scratched behind his head made Baekhyun feel like maybe Yixing was wrong to think that Chanyeol would judge him for it. And so, he settled for more honesty. 

“I- maybe?” He answered, “but it doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t- it’s not like I think about any of you fucking me whenever I see you? But sometimes, it just feels like it would be… easier. With someone I trust.” 

He was careful in picking his words, and once he had said them all, a silence settled around them. A silence in which each of the three boys decided what his words meant for them. Whether this was okay, whether they had more questions. Yet what followed instead of the expected, was a demand.

“Baek, come here,” Chanyeol ordered, his posture still relaxed even though his jaw was set, his eyes burning into Baekhyun’s when their gazes locked. The other two boys held their breaths, awaiting what would happen. If he would listen, and if he would, what would happen next.

Drawn by the look in those eyes and the way Chanyeol had said his name, Baekhyun crawled up on the bed, to where his best friend was waiting for him. 

When he was close enough, Chanyeol reached for his wrist, using his hold to tug the older closer to him. Baekhyun almost tumbled forward, falling face-first into Chanyeol’s chest, had it not been for the fact that his friend’s other hand found his jaw. 

He cupped it as Baekhyun moved in, and once he was close enough, Chanyeol crashed their mouths together in an unexpected kiss. Unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Instead of fighting it, which was something he told himself he should be doing, his eyes slipped shut instantly, a soft whine being the only sound coming from his chest as Chanyeol kissed him. Like it wasn’t a weird thing to be doing out of the blue. 

“Chanyeol, what the-” Minseok said from his spot on the floor, but Chanyeol paid them no mind as he helped Baekhyun settle against him, the kiss intensifying as a tongue flicked across the smaller’s lower lip, demanding access. 

Baekhyun gave it to him in a daze, his stomach curling and blood flowing south at an alarming rate as it was hard to breathe with the way Chanyeol held him. He kissed with his head slightly tipped to the side, making it easier to lick against the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth, having him see stars by the time he pulled back.

A small line of spit connected their lips, and when Baekhyun blinked himself back into the present he noticed the way Chanyeol still hadn’t looked away. His thumb was softly caressing Baekhyun’s jaw, locking in his gaze, but around them the world spun back into focus.

“Okay that was… kinda hot?” Yixing’s voice could be heard, Minseok clicked his tongue, and Baekhyun just dove back in, pressing his mouth to Chanyeol’s as if it was the air he needed. 

In response to the second kiss, his best friend got his hand on Baekhyun’s waist, which he used to draw the smaller’s body closer to his, until he no longer had to worry about Baekhyun pulling away. 

Both hands grabbed his petite waist then, consequently pushing his shirt up to his ribcage and revealing some of his skin to the boys behind them. Baekhyun whined, the kiss being broken as Chanyeol’s mouth trailed down, lips finding his neck and the dip between his clavicles. He licked a long strip upwards and the cold air that hit Baekhyun’s skin afterwards only made the boy breathe faster. 

His legs were on either side of Chanyeol’s left thigh, and without realising it, he had started rutting against him. When they both noticed, Baekhyun brought up his arms to wrap them tightly around his best friend’s neck, and he started grinding harder, hearing Yixing’s breathing getting closer to his ear. 

“Now what?” the student asked, his nose pressed to Baekhyun’s temple as Chanyeol continued to bruise the delicate skin of his neck, “are you actually going to fuck him now?” it was a question meant for Chanyeol, but it was Baekhyun who answered him. 

“Oh - fuck, Yeol - please, will you?” His hands tugged on Chanyeol’s hair as he wanted an answer, his cock suddenly throbbing in his pants as he thought of getting fucked into the sheets by his best friend. His best friend that was bigger than him, taller than him, and he definitely packed. Baekhyun wanted it, so badly. 

Chanyeol leaned back, hands still on Baekhyun’s upper back to keep him close as he turned his head to look at Yixing for a moment, “what, here, now?” it was clear he hadn’t expected things to lead to this. Especially with the others still in the room too. 

“Please, Chanyeollie? I’m sure Yixing and Minnie won’t mind,” Baekhyun’s lower lip protruded in a pout, his puppy eyes briefly moving to his other friends to make sure they really didn’t mind. 

Yixing looked a little dazed himself, as if watching the two of them make out had been a turn on for him, and when he turned his gaze to Minseok, Baekhyun realised there must definitely be something between him and Chanyeol, because both of their friends looked like it definitely hadn’t left them unaffected. 

“See,” he told Chanyeol as he wriggled in his hold, trying to get his hands on his shirt. The latter allowed him some space, and he watched Baekhyun as he stripped himself of his baggy white shirt, revealing a softly toned chest and stomach. 

His best friend seemed to doubt himself a moment longer, as if contemplating whether this was a smart choice, but when Yixing leaned in and kissed his shoulder, telling him, “if you won’t do it, I might,” and Baekhyun whined at it in satisfaction, that made him act soon enough.

Possessiveness kicked in, made him push at their bodies so he could get Baekhyun on his back, Chanyeol slotted securely between his legs. They lay like that, crotches pressed together, as did their chests once Chanyeol had rid himself of his own shirt as well. 

Yixing leaned back against the headboard of the bed, Baekhyun could see him from over Chanyeol’s shoulder, and he winked at the smaller as if he knew how much his words had changed things. 

The movie was still playing in the background as the couple kissed again, Baekhyun slowly melting into the sheets as Chanyeol was so soft on him, the kiss dirty but incredibly sweet. He tried to cancel out the softness himself by grinding his hips upward, trying to make his best friend feel how hard he was growing already. 

“Come on, man, he didn’t ask you to make love to him,” Minseok spoke from his spot on the floor, which brought him right at eye level with the pair. Baekhyun turned his head sideways to look at him just as Chanyeol threw his head back in frustration.

“Shut the fuck up, okay, can’t I at least make it worthwhile as his first time?” Chanyeol threw back, almost growling before he looked back down at Baekhyun, showing more of that softness that the older had tried to have him shake off already.

He realised then what Chanyeol was doing. He was trying to not just fuck Baekhyun open and ruin his hole, the way he had basically asked him to. Instead, he wanted this to be memorable, to make sure Baekhyun wouldn’t one day look back on it and think of it as a mistake, which was thoughtful and memorable in its own way. 

It made him reach for Chanyeol’s hand, which he squeezed while he spoke, telling him, “it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t hurt me either way.” Because he believed it. Because he knew. 

He smiled then, as they shared the first level-headed moment since their lips had first touched. It didn’t last too long, for a single pinch of his fingers on Chanyeol’s nipple made him snap out of it. Back was that look in his eyes, the desire and need to wreck his best friend’s little cunt an overwhelming feeling, “someone should get us lube.” 

Baekhyun arched his back, groaning as Chanyeol’s mouth roved over his chest while waiting for that to happen. “U-under my bed,” was all the smaller said, tapping his hand on the side he meant, which was closest to where Minseok was sitting.

The oldest of the bunch leaned down and fetched the box from underneath Baekhyun’s bed. The smaller heard it as his friend cursed, going, “shit, Baekkie, you’ve got quite the collection huh.” 

Baekhyun knew he was referring to the assortment of toys that he kept in drawstring bags in that box too, all labeled and divided into categories. However, he was too busy focusing on his breathing to properly answer him.

A bottle of clear lube fell on the bed next to them, and before Chanyeol reached out for it he got his hands on Baekhyun’s jeans, popping the button and sliding down the zipper. “Out,” he ordered as he sat back, hands then going to his own jeans. 

All three boys watched as Baekhyun pushed up his hips to get his trousers down his ass, after which he tugged up his legs to his chest, and got it off the rest of the way. He lay there then, wearing nothing but a pair of hot pink panties, a dark wet spot on the front from where he was leaking.

“Shit,” he heard Yixing say just as Chanyeol stumbled off the bed, kicking the nightstand as he struggled to get out of his own pants. The boy slid his hand up Baekhyun’s thigh, wanting to feel the fabric of those panties against his fingertips, and again it brought out jealousy in Chanyeol. 

The guy growled as he clambered back onto the bed, using his weight to push Baekhyun over onto his stomach and away from Yixing’s touch. The exchange student chuckled at that, and Baekhyun heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like, “envious little shit.” 

Time to dwell on it he didn’t have, for Chanyeol’s hands were on his ass, tilting it in such a way that he could reach it more easily. He dropped a handful of kisses on Baekhyun’s shoulders, going down his spine, as his hands kneaded the boy’s beautiful cheeks. 

“Do you still want it?” was whispered into his ear from behind, Chanyeol’s voice low and sultry, his erection pressing to the back of one of Baekhyun’s thighs, and just the fact that he had been the cause of that made him leak even more. 

“Yes, Yeol, I do,” he turned his head so he could say the words, and although they were quiet, they could still be heard by the other two boys in the room with them. 

They watched as it made Chanyeol a little rougher, one index finger tugging at the band of the underwear, making it snap against his skin, “such a dirty little baby, letting yourself be seen like this by all of your friends, asking for it even.” 

Baekhyun shivered, feeling his cheeks flush with heat as he thought of what else he had done that would fit right along with those words. He waited for Chanyeol to mention it too, but in order to do that, he would have to take off Baekhyun’s underwear.

When that happened, he felt lips at the nape of his neck, and it was actually Yixing that gasped in realisation before Chanyeol even could. 

Baekhyun lay there with his eyes closed as his best friend sat back on his heels, looking for what had been the cause of Yixing’s sound. What he found staring at him was the base of a gorgeous, pink-coloured, glass plug. 

His hole stretched around it perfectly, and as Baekhyun revelled in the attention, he could feel it flutter, his muscles tightening around the glass when he felt Chanyeol’s fingers take hold of the very tip. 

“Ah,” he said breathlessly, sounding like he was speaking to the other two rather than at Baekhyun, “look at him. He’s really thought about this, huh?” he received at least one confirming hum. “Such a little slut, acting like he’s never wanted any of us to fuck him when secretly he’s been wearing a plug while being around us. Ready for us to just fuck him if we desired…” 

Chanyeol was using such filthy words, they dripped from his tongue like hot butter that burnt Baekhyun’s skin and made him wiggle his ass, needing to be touched. They couldn’t leave him like that, writhing on nothing but glass that he couldn’t even reach right now. 

“Please, I’ll be your little slut. I want to be,” he begged, “please take it out and fill me with your cock instead, Chanyeollie, I’ll be good. Please, I’m so hard.” 

To see if he meant it, Chanyeol’s fingers curled around the base of the plug and he tugged, waited for it to pop past the rim. When it came out, Baekhyun forcing himself to relax more, he cried quietly, the sound muffled by the sheets. 

He felt empty for a moment, pussy gaping with the fresh memory of the plug, and just those few seconds already made him want more. 

More, he always wanted more, but fucking himself with a dildo was not the same as getting fucked. He needed Chanyeol.

Rather than getting what he asked for, the plug was pushed back into his stretched hole, right when a hand slipped in between his body and the mattress, feeling the front of his panties. 

“Well, he’s not lying,” Yixing concluded as he felt Baekhyun up, fingers stroking the outline of his cock through the panties, “come on Yeol, what are you waiting for?” Baekhyun silently thanked Yixing again for saying exactly what his mind wanted to scream at his best friend.

When he turned his head in order to breathe out that he agreed, he found Minseok’s face right in front of his, eyes taking in every inch of him as his chin rested on his hands. 

Up until then, Minseok had been pretty distant, staying in his spot on the floor, but now he had crawled closer so he could look at Baekhyun up close.

“Baek?” he asked, just as Chanyeol’s cock pressed against his ass, letting the smaller feel him near. This was real, it was really happening, and Baekhyun only knew because looking back at Minseok grounded him. 

“Are you sure you want this?” a hand brushed through his hair, getting the sticky strands away from his forehead, and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding once to show him he was certain. 

Seeing the sincerity in the boy’s eyes, Minseok sat back and looked up at Chanyeol, who he nodded at to show he was sure Baekhyun meant what he had said. There were three people there with him, making sure he felt safe, and Baekhyun hadn’t ever been more sure of anything in his life. 

He closed his eyes to the world, wanting to feel every bit of that moment where the head of Chanyeol’s cock would enter him, taking him the way he had always wanted to be taken, and when it finally happened he sighed in pure bliss. 

It was warmer, much warmer than his toys, and he arched his back farther in the hopes that Chanyeol would slide in deeper, splitting him wide open the way he longed to be. 

“Fucking hell,” the taller cursed as he fell onto his arms, weight shifting in such a way that he fully bottomed out, and Baekhyun’s jaw went slack.

The first moan left his throat then, quickly followed by another as Chanyeol dragged his hips away before thrusting back in so deliciously that Baekhyun’s body went slack. Once he started moaning, though, he couldn’t stop no matter how he tried to hold it back in. 

Minseok still sat in front of him, and he quietly watched the boy as he got his pussy fucked right open. As Chanyeol’s hips sped up, slamming down harder and harder, caging Baekhyun’s smaller body with his own. 

It wasn’t always fast and hard, though. Sometimes, when Chanyeol’s thighs were burning and quivering with spent energy, he’d lean on Baekhyun’s body a little more, nothing but his hips moving in slow waves, back and forth, making Baekhyun go absolutely insane with desire.

The bed creaked as Chanyeol grabbed onto his ass once more, thrusting so hard that Baekhyun actually moved up on the sheets, his legs coming up without him meaning to, and he cried as the angle of it was just right, an onslaught of pleasure brought onto him so perfectly.

He couldn’t keep his eyes open, couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He simply turned into the slut he had dreamt of being, not being able to do anything other than take the cock up his ass, to moan his lungs out because it felt that good. 

“Look at you,” Chanyeol brought out between deep breaths, not losing even a little bit of pace, “so needy for it. Can’t believe I could have been doing this much sooner, if only you hadn’t been too shy to say it.” 

Baekhyun whined, crying out a broken, “s-sorry,” that was hushed by Minseok, the older’s hands cupping his cheeks as if to tell him he had no reason to apologise. The smaller allowed the touch, head lolling around anyway. 

The chuckle that spilled from Minseok’s lips made him look at him, blinking rapidly because he couldn’t keep his eyes open for longer than a second or two. But Minseok didn’t mind, he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and told him, “you look really pretty, Baekkie.” 

“So pretty,” Yixing agreed, his fingers curling around one of Baekhyun’s raised ankles, holding on to him too as Chanyeol continued to pound into him like it was the last thing he wanted to do in life. To breed Baekhyun raw.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Chanyeol complimented him, his mouth moving to Baekhyun’s shoulder where he bit down playfully, kissing the mark he had left after, “gonna make me cum so soon, Baekhyunnie?” 

Baekhyun turned his head so it was easier to talk to the man hanging over him, and he managed to sound only half as innocent as he felt when he asked him, “are you going to come inside of me, Yeol-ah? Fill me up and breed me? Watch your load run down the back of my thighs once you pull out of me?” 

He could feel Chanyeol’s length throb as he clenched around him, soaking up the gorgeous high-pitched sound that fell from his lover’s lips. “Can I?” he squeaked, hips stilling for a moment, which made Baekhyun whine in reply. 

“Okay okay,” Chanyeol went on, clearly understanding that Baekhyun would make up his mind if he wouldn’t provide, and with a few tugs on his hips he had pulled the boy on his knees, ass up in the air, which made it easier to fuck him harder. 

What it took away was the only bit of friction the sheets had provided, though, and now his hard on hurt, making a needy whine escape his lips. “Xing,” he begged then, hoping his friend would somehow understand, and in an attempt to make it clearer he circled his hips, trying to find the sheets again.

“Go on,” he heard Chanyeol say, the taller still slamming into him with a force Baekhyun couldn’t keep up with, not even his breathing was quick enough. A second later, a warm hand closed around him, one that distinctly wasn’t Chanyeol’s.

Yixing jerked him off, the twisting of his hand and Chanyeol’s rough thrusts making it less than ideal, but it was exactly what Baekhyun needed to reach his climax. His heart was racing along with him to the finish line, which he reached with a dying moan, sound fading halfway through as Chanyeol milked his prostate, Yixing his cock. 

His vision blacked out and he fell to his chest, elbows giving way and legs growing tired, but even though his body was sagging, Chanyeol kept going. He fucked into Baekhyun’s clenching pussy, even when it became too much for the smaller to take, until inevitably he spilled inside. 

It was the only thing Baekhyun hadn’t experienced before. He had fucked himself on toys, knew what it was like to have a thick cock sliding in and out of him, but the feeling of Chanyeol releasing inside of him was something entirely new. Something he knew in that very moment would become an addiction in no time.

It felt so dirty, like he was actually being claimed by his best friend, who he had brought to release even if he had never expected himself to. Like really, never. 

They were all out of breath, bodies having stilled as the reality of the moment set in. Chanyeol pulled out his already-softening cock, and he and Yixing watched as his cum dripped down his hole, past his taint and onto the sheets. “Fuck.” 

Baekhyun could feel it trickle, and he opened his eyes to see Minseok’s gaze was still on his beet-red face. His smile was soft and loving, like he had enjoyed watching Baekhyun lose himself, and although he had been the least active one in this all, it didn’t mean that he cared for Baekhyun any less. 

Hands pushed him onto his side, and once there, his legs were pushed up far enough that Chanyeol could roll him over on his back, face up, eyes on the ceiling. With his best friend sliding between his legs again.

His body lowered itself over Baekhyun’s, their skin much colder now that they had both come, but he welcomed the softness with which Chanyeol held him, lips finding his again in a sensual kiss. 

Minseok’s fingers were in his hair and he played with it as Chanyeol took care of Baekhyun, bringing him back down to earth with soft pecks against his lips. 

The boy hadn’t even noticed how Yixing had left the bed until he had returned, a washcloth in hand that he used on Baekhyun’s face first before he rubbed it down the boy’s chest. 

Chanyeol moved his body whenever he was in the way, but he stayed close to Baekhyun otherwise, and once Yixing redeemed him clean enough, Chanyeol linked their hands together and waited for Baekhyun to lock eyes with him. 

“Come,” Baekhyun heard Minseok say, who then took his fingers out of Baekhyun’s hair and held out his hand for Yixing to take instead. The two of them left the cuddling couple there, on the bed, as if they wanted to give them some privacy, which was incredibly weird in that moment. They had been there the entire time and now, once it was already done, they wanted to leave? 

Baekhyun noticed how the movie was still playing, but he forgot that little fact the moment Chanyeol tugged one of his arms around his waist and got closer to him. “Baek?” he asked, even though he knew the older was already listening to him.

“Yeah?” he answered regardless, tilting his chin up so he could look at Chanyeol’s face a little better. They had been friends for years. Out of all three, Chanyeol had been around him the longest. He was Baekhyun’s closest friend, for more reasons than just the aspect of ‘time’. 

“Do you know why I gave in to you?” Chanyeol asked then, his fingers tracing a path up and down Baekhyun’s skin, wherever he could reach, up and down. Again and again. “Because it’s not just because I wanted to get some.” 

Baekhyun swallowed, feeling the heavy stare of Chanyeol’s eyes on him, and he pushed his head underneath his friend’s as he thought of his own reasons for wearing a plug on Fridays, for wanting to come clean about his desires. Could it be...?

“Then why?” he asked, voice muffled by the way he kept his lips pressed to Chanyeol’s skin. The air was getting cold and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lover’s arms, the blankets wrapped around him. Except for maybe, a confession.

“Because,” Chanyeol admitted, a loud sigh leaving his lips as he stroked down to Baekhyun’s ass, pads of his fingers brushing across sensitive skin ever so softly, “I’ve wanted you for so long, Baek. Everyone knows, they all see the way I look at you. Everyone but you it seems.” 

Baekhyun didn’t answer, unsure of what to say as his heart jumped up to his throat. And so he didn’t speak. He turned over, back pressed to Chanyeol’s chest, and spread his legs. 

“Yeol,” he whispered as he guided a hand behind his body, feeling around for Chanyeol’s cock, and once he felt him he begged of him, “please, stay inside of me. Let me keep you warm, until you grow hard enough to fuck me again.”

The words were out, and for a moment everything was still, as Baekhyun feared rejection. He hadn’t used the words Chanyeol may have hoped to hear, even though what he had to offer was just as much of an answer, but then an arm slid across his stomach, pulling him in closer as he helped Baekhyun guide his cock back inside his stretched hole.

Baekhyun sighed as he slid into place, pleased to have Chanyeol this close to him still, and he turned his head for another kiss, which he got. His hand settled on top of Chanyeol’s then, and as he squeezed, he hoped his best friend realised he wanted more from him, too. More than their regular friendship, to say the least. 

Now he had gotten a taste of having a real cock up his ass, he didn’t think his toys would do it for him anymore. But more than wanting Chanyeol’s dick, he wanted to feel that same excitement that he had felt when his best friend had first beckoned him closer.

He wanted the softness with which Chanyeol had treated him at first, needing to know Baekhyun was okay. He needed that mix of everything Chanyeol could provide for him, all of it, and when their hips started moving, ready for a second round, Baekhyun was the one to climb on top so he could show Chanyeol exactly how he made him feel. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading! If you enjoyed it please drop a kudo uwu and if you really really liked it let me know in a comment?


End file.
